ADMIRATION
by Culwanen
Summary: Suite Twilight. Bella, les Cullens et sa fille sont partis à Vancouver continuer le tournent de leurs vies, lycée pour les " ados " et travail pour les parents les attend. Et d'autres personnes les attendent ... Are you ready to read?
1. Premier jour

Hello! Culwanen à l'appareil! Bienvenue sur ma toute première fiction! Et voici le tout premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction, du moins chapitre ou prologue, appelez-le comme vous voulez !

Et bien sur je vais faire court en vous souhaitant juste: Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

_Nous avons décidé de quitter Forks, de quitter la ville grâce à laquelle j'ai rencontré mon âme soeur. Je pensais que j'aurai eu du mal à quitter le ciel gris, la forêt, la villa blanche, la Push, mais en fait, pas du tout. Enfin si comme même, il faut l'avouer, mais du moment que j'étais avec Edward, je me sentirai bien. Bref, on a décidé de partir de Forks pour Vancouver, là où mon mari (je n'ai plus du tout de mal avec ce mot à présent) s'était réfugié il y a quelques années de cela pour je ne sais quoi faire. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi il avait choisit cette ville, et pas une autre dans le monde. Vancouver possédait la faune et la flore la plus belle que je n'eut jamais vue ! Et sans compter que d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, la forêt regorgeait de cerfs, ou encore mieux, de grizzlis ! Et en plus, il ne fait pas tout les jours beau, donc je peux en conclure que c'était la ville idéale pour nous ! Les Cullen. Pour les études, nous avions décidés tous ensembles -Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Jasper et moi- d'intégrer une université d'Ivy League, et pour Renesmée, j'ai choisis avec Edward, qu'elle intégrerait une école publique (et non école privée comme Charlie nous avait conseillé). Pour Carlisle, lui avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de congés, pour pouvoir consacrer plus de temps à l'association qu'Esmé avait créée, pour aider les plus démunis. Et pour Jacob, lui voulut rester à Forks, pour Billy, car ces temps-ci il remarqua qu'il était très faible, peut-être est-il malade? En tout cas, je lui ai demandé de m'appeler au moins une fois par semaine, pour lui demander de ses nouvelles. Enfin voilà, demain sera notre premier jour dans une nouvelle ville donc, un nouvel entourage. Quand le soleil fut couché, Edward et moi avions eu la merveilleuse idée de nous avancer pour le programme, retenir les calculs et les leçons fut pour moi aussi facile qu'avant, grace à ma mémoire de vampire. Quand à Renesmée, elle ne pouvait pas, puisqu'elle avait besoin de dormir._

- Edward, ne remarques-tu pas que plus Renesmée grandit, plus elle prend des habitudes d'humaines?

- Et bien, peut-être, cela t'inquiète?

- Non. lui dis-je puis en caressant ses cheveux.

C'était tout ce que l'on s'était dis cette nuit, à croire que l'on était absorbés par l'idée d'être en retard sur le programme. Le jour fut levé, je me dépêcha de réveiller Nessie, de peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas à temps si je le faisais.

- Nessie, c'est l'heure de se réveiller, lèves-toi, lui fis-je avec douceur.

Elle se réveilla de suite, puis se dirigea vers Edward, je ne savais pas ce qu'il mijotaient, mais quand ils finirent de discuter, et qu'elle partit se préparer dans la salle de bain, je demanda à Edward qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient, il ignora ma question, et m'embrassa.

- De quoi avaient vous parlé? insistais-je

- De rien mon coeur, assura t-il en souriant

- De quoi avaient vous parlé? répétais-je

Et il descenda avec grâce, un sourire aux lèvres, en ignorant une fois de plus ma question.

Une fois arrivés à l'universités, je pensais que nous dirigerions tranquillement à l'acceuil. Mais une fois de plus, j'eus tord. Tout les regards étaient braqués sur nous, comme moi, à mon premier jour de cours à Forks. Je m'inquiétais sur leurs pensées, étaient t'elles négatives, ou positives?

- Edward, rassure-moi, il ne pense pas que nous sommes des monstres? lui murmurais-je

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des gens comme nous, c'est tout.

- Et pourquoi? suprise.

- Car ici, les personnes adorent les uv, tandis que nous, nous débarquons dans leurs lycée avec notre peau toute blanche !

- Ah merci, que je t'aime !

Puis il souria.

Après êtres enfin arrivés à l'acceuil tout les quatre pour aller chercher notre emploi du temps, j'eu remarqué que mon mari et moi n'avions aucun cours en commun ! Je paniqua lorsque nous nous quitiâmes. Mais malheureusement, il remarqua je le fut et me rassura

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dans deux heures nous serions ensembles !

- Tu vas tellement me manquer ! Le temps passe si lentement lorsque tu n'es plus là ! lui fis-je

- Tu vas me manquer aussi...

Lorsque Edward me quitta, un garçon me bloqua le passage.

- Et ! Tu ne serai pas Isabelle Swan?

J'eu l'impression de revivre le même calvaire que mon premier jour à Forks !

- Bella. Oui c'est moi.

- Ah bonjour ! Je suis Lucas Belley, tu as quoi comme cours maintenant? Si tu veux je peux t'accompagner !

Je crois qu'il ne sait pas que je suis mariée.

- J'ai biologie, tu ne saurai pas où c'est la salle 156?

- Bon et bien, je t'accompagnes, on en profiteras pour discuter aussi ! J'ai cours de biologie aussi !

Oh non ! Je vais devoir l'endurer pendant une heure, je vais mourir.

- Euh ... Si tu veux...

J'hésitais à lui dire oui, car je ne voudrais pas trop qu'il se fasse d'espoir de sortir avec moi.

Il ne cessa de me parler de lui pendant tout le trajet, mais il me posa aussi des questions, et je n'avais pas du tout du mal à le lui répondre, car c'était des questions assez faciles. Nous étions parmis les premiers arrivés, dès que nous entrâmes dans la salle, il cria " La nouvelle est là " et tout les regards furent braqués sur moi. Trois secondes de silence passées, ils coururent tous en ma direction et me posèrent, exités, des questions sur d'où je viens (Forks), et d'autres questions sur mes origines. Mais une question fut réellement attirée mon attention. " Est-ce que Edward, Alice, Emmet, Jasper font partit de ta famille? " Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, mais heureusement, le prof de bio arriva à temps. Et tout le monde se ruat aussitôt à leurs place, sauf moi. Je devais faire signer la feuille que la dame à l'acceuil m'avait donnée, j'entendis la classe parler à mon sujet, d'autres disaient que j'étais un canon, d'autres se demandaient si j'étais une intellos, et d'autres se posaient des questions à propos des Cullens et moi. Je m'avança vers le professeur et il me pointa du doigt ma place. A la table, était assis un garçons, à la peau aussi blanche que la mienne, il avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux ébourrifés blond, il y avait une ressemblance frappante entre Edward et lui... Il se présenta.

- Salut ! avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut ! je fis de même.

- Je suis Peter Smith et toi Isabella Swan je suppose?

- Gagné ! Bella par contre, pas Isabella.

Il observa mon emploi du temps.

- Nous avions quasiment chaque cours en communs, c'est super !

- Ah oui, super ! faussement réjouie.

L'heure se passa vraiment mais vraiment très lentement. Encore plus que je ne l'imaginais !

Je fis le trajet avec Peter, il semblait fasciné par moi. Il était nouveau à Vancouver, il habitait à Los Angeles auparavant d'après ce que j'ai compris.

La deuxième heure se fit encore plus lentement que l'autre. C'est bien dommage que je ne puisse pas dormir...

Les cours du matin terminés, il me resta le cours de sport de 14h à 16h, encore une fois avec Peter.

Je mangeais avec ma belle famille, donc avec Edward.

- Alors les cours? me demanda-t'il.

- Ca s'est bien passé, plus ou moins, mais c'était d'un ennui monstre ! et toi?

- Bien. Dis, c'est qui ce Peter Smith?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as une fois de plus écouté ses pensées ! m'écriais-je.

- Je n'y peux rien ! J'ai tellement peur pour toi que tu aies de mauvaises fréquentations...

Une fois de plus tout les yeux étaient braqués sur nous, heureusement que les vampires ne peuvent pas rougir !

- Merci, mais seulement, aies confiance en moi...

- Ok. Mais fais attention, je tiens tellement à toi. Plus qu'à moi.

Sur ce, il prenna ma taille, mais personne ne put le voir, vu qu'il y avait la taille. Mais j'hésitais à l'embrasser, je voudrais mettre fin à tout ces garçons qui me tournent autours, enfin, ces deux garçons qui me tournent autours

" _Je t'embrasse ou pas, j'en ai assez de Peter et Lucas _" en relachant mon bouclier.

Puis il me sourit, je compris qu'il avait écouté mes pensées, puis il m'embrassa fouguesement. Les regards étaient a présent associés à des comérages.

- Merci, tu me sauves ! lui dis-je

- Pas de quoi, ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire, il y a aussi des filles qui tournent autours de moi ! me dit-il en rigolant

Je fus jalouse. Malheureusement, il le lu sur mes traits.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est la même chose, je pense qu'après ce qui vient de se passer, elles abandonneront !

- Et si elle ne le font pas? m'inquiétais-je

- Et bien, on trouveras autre chose, mais ne ressures-toi, tu es la seule à mes yeux, la seule avec qui je peux être bien, la seule que j'aime plus que moi, puis il me rembrassa.

Je fut cette fois ci génée, tout le monde nous regardais, quand je dis tout le monde, c'est tout le monde.

- Il faudrait qu'on y aille, nous allons être en retard. lui dis-je en prennant mon sac a dos.


	2. Rendez vous

La suite ! Bonne lecture guys :)

**P e a c e.**

_Culwanen_

* * *

Une fois arrivé en cours d'EPS, je vis au loin Peter, qui me faisa le signe de le rejoindre. Je l'ignora et je tournai les talons. Vu comme je n'étais pas discrète, il a surement dut remarquer que je jouais à l'indifference, il m'a rejointe, lui.

- Et tu ne m'as pas vue? s'interrogea t-il

- Quoi donc?

Ma belle famille avait raison, je ne savais pas mentir !

- Ne me mens pas ! Je t'ai vu quand on a croisé nos regards ! Ca te dirai de venir dans la forêt mercredi après-midi?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il fallait que j'en parle à Edward, qu'il lise dans ses pensées...  
- Et bien, j'y réfléchierai, mais je te tiens au courant, ok?  
- Ok, me souria t'il

L'heure de sport fut enfin finite et emporta avec elle cet horrible journée de cours. Je me dirigeai vers le parking, quand j'eu l'impression que quelqun me suivait, je me retourna. J'eu raison, c'était Edward.  
- Alors, ils ne te suivent plus comme de vulgaires clébards?

Je grimaçai. Amusé par ma grimace, il rigola.  
- Non, Peter n'arrête pas de me suivre ! Et en plus, nous avons quasiment tout les cours ensembles ! Tu ne peux pas négocier avec la dame de l'acceuil? Je n'en peux plus de lui !

Il me prit la main.  
- Tu y tiens vraiment? d'un air sérieux  
- Oui, je te jure, il m'harcèle !  
- J'essaierai, tu m'as manqué. et il m'embrassa.

Heureusement que quasiment tout les gens étaient partis, à l'exemption de deux bandes, et Peter qui se jetta dans sa voiture, cependant, il me regarda. Je me rappela en suite qu'il fallait que j'en parle à mon mari à propos de mercredi.  
- Et dis, Peter m'as demandée si je pouvais sortir en forêt avec lui, à ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête? hésitante.  
- Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées !  
- Peut-être que c'est lui aussi un bouclier, tout comme moi, qui sait...  
- Je ne pense pas, mais on est jamais sur de rien.  
- En tout cas, tu peux être sûr d'une chose, lui fis-je toute souriante  
- Quoi donc?  
- Que je t'aime, et de suite il m'embrassa.

Puis j'hésitai à le repousser, car il ne m'avait toujours pas répondu si je devais aller le rejoindre mercredi, mais j'y étais soumise.  
- Alors j'y vais ou pas?

Interloqué il me fit :  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander, tu en sais la réponse au plus profond de toi ! interloqué  
- Donc je dois dire oui?  
- Et bien... Si tu veux, mais ne m'en veux pas si je suis jaloux, ok ? Puis il ri  
- J'adore quand tu es jaloux ! et nous riîmes ensembles.

Mais une pause se marqua.  
- Au fait, essaies d'en savoir plus sur lui, peut-être est-il de la même espèce que nous...  
- Je te le promet, j'essaierai, si déjà il me laisse parler ! et nous riîmes une fois de plus entre couple.

Une fois qu'Edward fut monté dans la voiture, Peter se dirigea vers moi, j'étais paniquée, non pas à cause de ses traits furieux, dont je n'avais jamais vus, mais parce que j'avais tellement peur qu'il fallait que j'endure ses questions ! Mais heureusement, ce fut des questions sur mercredi.  
- Alors pour mercredi, c'est ok ou pas?  
Lorsqu'Edward nous vit ensemble, il l'ignora, mais je savais que dans sa tête, il cherchait un moyen d'entendre notre discution, sans en avoir l'air !  
- Oui. On se rejoint où, à quelle heure? lui demandai-je  
- Où tu veux, quand tu veux ! me fit-il en souriant

Je n'avais jamais remarqué son sourire, il avait des dents si blanches, si éclatantes, si son sourire était à vendre, je ne sais combien il aurait coûté des millions ! Bien sur cette somme ne dépaserrai pas celui d'Edward !  
- Ca te va à la 5ème Grande Avenue, près du Starbucks à 14h?  
- Hmm.. hésitante, je lui répondis comme même par un hochement de tête.  
Je pus lire sur ses traits qu'il fut satisfait, j'espère qu'il ne l'est pas trop comme même !  
Une fois que j'entrâmes dans la voiture, je vis Edward rire, je ne savais pas si il nous avait écoutés.  
- Tu as réussi à lire dans ses pensées alors? lui fis-je  
- Non, malheureusement, mais j'ai vu que tu étais embarassée ! Tu ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire que parie?

Avais-je perdu mon contrôle de mon bouclier? J'ignorai sa question.  
- Et bien, j'en conclut que oui, tu ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire ! puis il rit.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence religieux, j'étais distraite par la merveilleuse faune et flore qui défilait devant mes yeux.  
- A quoi penses-tu? fit Edward  
- A rien, à toi, et à comment devrais-je me comporter mercredi.  
- Comportes toi comme tu le fais tout les jours avec Rosalie !  
Je grimaça. Puis il rit.

- Qu'as-tu aujourd'hui? Qu'est-ce qui te met de bonne humeur? interrogeais-je Edward  
- Non rien, mais ça me fait rire d'entendre les pensées des jeunes filles à mon égard ! s'esclafa t-il  
- Et à quoi pensais t-elles? j'étais jalouse, c'était sure, je parie qu'il le vit sur mes traits !  
- Tu es jalouse mon amour? ria t-il.

J'en étais sure !  
- Et bien, à ton avis ! Quelle réaction devrais-je avoir, franchement !  
- Tu as bien choisis la réaction. Et elle me plait, puis il ria. Encore.  
- Bon, maintenant dis moi à quoi elles pensaient ! m'écriais-je  
- Ok. Bon alors, à mon premier cours, donc celui de maths, deux filles discutaient entres elles à propos des garçons les plus beaux et les plus sexy du campus, l'une parlait du capitaine du foot et l'autre disait que c'était... moi, ensuite, pendant tout le cours elles ne parlaient que de moi, certaines phrases m'ont bien faites rire ! mais d'autres m'ont plutôt faites rougir, et puis à la fin, celle qui disait que le garçon le plus beau était le capitaine, changea d'avis grâce aux arguments de l'autres. Puis à la cafet je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais deux filles se sont assises à la table d'en face, c'était une fois de plus elles, cette fois ci elles se demandaient si j'étais célibataire, et c'est pour cela que j'ai immédiatement accepté l'idée que tu m'embrasses, pour que ça mettes fin à leurs multitudes de comérages. Maintenant, tu sais tout ! puis derechef, il m'embrassa, et cette fois-ci je ne le repoussais pas. Mais bien sur, à un moment, ça devait s'arrêter, et c'est lui qui y mit fin.  
- A oui au fait, j'ai réussi à négocier le même emploi du temps que toi ! Elle a été vraiment gentille !  
- Tu n'étais pas avec Jasper j'espère? doûteuse  
- Et bien... si. Mais sois heureuse, j'ai le même que toi !  
- Tu as triché, mais du moment que nous sommes réunis, je m'en fout, lui dis-je en souriant.

Le lendemain, la journée fut rude, l'envie de sécher me monta à la tête, Edward fut contre, car il disait que sinon, nous serions en retard sur le programme, alors que nous révisions toutes les nuits !  
Les mésaventures continuâmes au fil des heures, en cours de biologie, la seule qui n'en est pas une, cependant, est que Peter ne m'adressa pas une seule fois la parole cette journée ! Peut-être voulais t'il laisser me reposer pour demain? Je ne pense pas, mais on est sûrs de rien. Ainsi, ce jour me sembla interminable, même si j'étais avec Edward, lui ne pensait qu'à écouter, et il avait raison. Car quand le prof de biologie m'interrogea, je ne savais ce dont de quoi ils parlaient pendant le cours. J'en étais réduite à écouter la réponse de mon mari qu'il m'avait murmuré qui s'était avérée évidemment, bonne. Ensuite dans le réfectoire, je me suis laissée bercée par le bruit que faisaient les demi-pensionnaires avec leurs couverts, heureusement, moins de personnes s'étaient obliquées vers nous.

Les cours terminés, j'avais envie de chasser.  
- Allons chasser s'il te plait... fis-je à Edward en lui tenant les mains  
- Tu as soif? étonné  
- Et bien, oui, cela fait à peu près une semaine que nous n'avions pas chassé ! Comment ne pourrais-je pas avoir soif?  
- Demain matin si tu veux, avant que tu partes avec ton Peter dans la forêt, je dois aller voir des amis aujourd'hui désolé...  
- Ah, tu t'es fais des amis hein ! Et tu ne m'en a même pas parlé !  
- J'avais peur que tu prennes exemple sur moi ! s'esclafa t-il  
- Pourquoi? N'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir des amis moi aussi?  
- Bien sur que si !  
- Donc pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je prenne exemple sur moi? intérrogée  
Il ignora ma question. Cela ne me faisait plus autant d'effets qu'avant, vu que ces temps ci il m'ignore de plus en plus. Peut-être ne voulait-il plus de moi?

Le lendemain matin, comme prévu, nous allâmes chasser, la chasse d'aujourd'hui n'était prévue que pour mon mari et moi, mais Emmet, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie voulaient aussi partir chasser, mais je savais qu'en vérité, ils voulaient juste me voir en action.

Nous montâmes la montagne pour enfin, arriver au repère des grizzlis, nous étions tellement haut, il y avait tellement d'arbres, que ici, aucun humain n'oserait s'y aventurer au risque d'y perdre la vie. Le premier grizzlis apparut, il était gros, mais il avait l'air innoncent, un bon repas. Edward et ses frères et soeurs ne voulaient pas y toucher, car ils voulaient que j' "ouvre le bal ". Et j'ai ouvert le bal. Au départ, j'étais très embarassée qu'ils assistent à mon carnage, mais au fil des minutes, ma soif était de plus en plus grande. Et j'avais aussi de plus en plus de mal à retenir ma soif. Donc je n'eu pas le choix, j'avança à grande vitesse derrière celui-ci et le vida de son sang. J'avais été plus propre que les autres fois, et encore heureux ! Une fois que je bus tout son sang, Edward me ramena à la réalité en me disant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à boire. Je me retourna, répue, et les autres me regardâmes avec un air dont je ne savais pas comment le prendre. Ils applaudirent.  
- Edward, que se passe t-il? Pourquoi applaudissent t-ils? inquiète

- Tu peux te rassurer, ils sont juste impréssionés ! me chuchota t-il  
- Par quoi donc? toujours aussi inquiète  
- Par la sauvagerie dont tu as eu recours ! puis il rit.

La suite de la chasse s'est bien passée, aucun danger ne fit surface, ni aucun humain. En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre ! Nous sômmes un jour de semaine, les gens travaillent, et les étudiants ont cours le matin !

Une fois rentrés, je fonça en direction de la salle de bain où j'avais vraiment envie de me doucher, toute cette odeur du sang sussiterai milles et une questions à propos de mon identité pour Peter. Puis, quand ma douche terminée, et que je finissais de m'habiller, je vis Edward qui m'attendais, devant notre chambre. J'étais aussi inquiète que tout à l'heure, il m'avait l'air sérieux.  
- Qu'y a t-il? demandais-je  
- Tu comptes le retrouver seule? Dans les bois?  
- Et bien oui, comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne sinon?  
- Je pourrai bien t'accompagner...  
- Non merci, ça va aller, et de suite je l'embrassa

Arrivée au Starbucks, cinq minutes avant l'heure prévue, j'apperçue Peter qui me faisait un signe de la main, je le rejoingna  
- Salut Bella ! Tu es en avance ! il rit, puis me fit la bise, je ne le repoussa pas  
- Oui, je pensais être la première, mais tu m'as devancé !

- Bon, on y va? s'impatienta t-il  
Je le suivis dans sa voiture, c'était une voiture qui conviendrait parfaitement aux Cullen, elle allait vite et lui conduisa vite, aussi. La voiture était jaune canari, comme celle que nous avions volé, Alice et moi, lorsque nous étions aller chercher Edward à Volturi. Une fois le trajet terminé, il m'ouvrit la porte, j'avais pris l'habitude qu'on me l'ouvre, grace à Edward.

- Allons-y, fais attention à ne pas tomber, il y a beaucoup de branches et autres par terre.

J'obéissai, c'était comme si on pouvait avoir confiance en lui...

Quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées, et je ne savais toujours pas où on allait.

- Où allons nous? Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés? lui demandais-je  
- Nous allons dans une clairière, rassures-toi nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Une clairière . Je ne savais pas ce que nous allions faire dans une clairière, à part bien sur, parler.  
Puis, cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés, la clairière n'étais ni trop sombre, ni trop éclairées, un ruisseau marquait un bruit de fond, il y avait des pierres un peu partout, elle me rappelait celle d'Edward et moi. A vrai dire, comment cela s'est passé entre Peter et moi, me rappelait l'histoire de mon mari et moi.

- Alors, comment trouves-tu cette clairière? après ces paroles, il prit ma main, sa main était aussi froide que la mienne  
- Magnifique !  
- Je suis content qu'elle te plaise ! Je l'ai découverte à mon arrivée ici, à Seattle ! s'écria t-il

Nous nous assîmes. Un blanc s'installa, jusqu'à que Peter ne le brisa, et heureusement.  
- Alors, tu ne me reconnais toujours pas? Après toutes ces informations que je t'ai indiquées hier !

Je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait, puisqu'hier je n'ai rien écouté à ce qu'il a dit !  
- Nous nous sommes déjà vus? perplexe  
- Et bien oui, il y a quelques années, avant que tu aies Renesmée !  
Comment savait t-il ça?- Comment sais-tu à propos de Renesmée? alarmée

- Les Volturi me l'ont dis.

Comment connait t-il les Volturis?  
- Car j'ai intégré leur clan récemment.

Il avait lu dans mes pensées... Mon bouclier était-il impuissant envers lui?  
- Et pourquoi es-tu là? Ne devrais-tu pas être à leurs côtés?  
- Si, sauf qu'ils m'ont parlés de toi, j'ai été intéréssé, donc je leurs ai demandé si je pouvais vous rejoindre à Seattle, et il m'ont dis oui.  
- Donc tu es... un vampire? toujours aussi alarmée  
- A ton avis? me dit t-il avec un sourire  
- Oui?

Il hocha la tête.  
- Au fait, quels sont tes dons? demandais-je  
- Je peux contrôler les émotions, et lire dans les pensées. Et toi je suppose que tu es de type bouclier?  
- Oui.

Il fallait absolument que je rentre, pour raconter tous ça à Edward...  
- Veux-tu que je te raccompagne?

Ah ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées.  
- Oui je veux bien, merci.

Comment n'avais-je pas pu deviner avant, la peau blanche et froide, la voiture ! Nom d'un chien !  
- Tu n'es pas obligée de t'énerver envers toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! rigola t-il  
- Si ! Car si je l'aurai su avant, je n'aurai pas été besoin de venir à ton fichu rendez-vous !  
- Pourquoi? Tu le regrettes d'être venu? dit-il en reprenant son sérieux  
- Et bien... Oui. hésitante

Puis il m'embrassa. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il me fasse ceci ! Je le repoussa, pour la première fois. Enfin.  
- Comme ça, tu ne regretteras plus d'être venue !

Non mais ! Pour qui se prend t-il !  
- Mais oui mais oui ! Raccompagnes-moi maintenant ! Ou en plus de regretter d'être venue, je regretterai de t'avoir connu ! énervée

- Ne t'énerves pas ainsi ! C'est juste un baiser !

Comment peux t-il prendre ceci à la rigolade?  
- Car c'est drôle.

Puis il rigola, une fois encore.  
- Bon aurevoir ! Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir connu ! Tu m'exaspères !

Je couru dans les bois, j'espérais qu'il ne me suivrais pas, grave erreur. Il m'arrêta et me pris par les épaules, me regarda dans les yeux.  
- Je suis désolé.

Il avait l'air cette fois ci, calmé. Je le regardais, mais je ne répondis pas et je traça, et cette fois-ci, à mon grand soulagement, il ne me suivit pas. Une fois au bord de la route, j'appella Edward.  
- Edward, pourrais-tu venir me chercher?

Malheureusement, je me retourna, et je vis une fois de plus Peter, je faisais comme si il n'étais pas là.  
- Où es-tu? Que se passe t-il? Il semblait paniqué.  
- Je suis au bord de la forêt, près de la forêt en face de l'hôtel de ville ! Vite !  
- J'arrive, ne bouge pas. Puis il raccrocha.

Peter se rapprocha, me carressa mes cheveux, j'enleva derechef sa main.  
- Bas les pattes, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? interloquée  
- Tu veux toujours que je te ramène? d'un air angélique  
- Non, merci, j'ai appelé Edward.  
- Ah oui, je l'avais oublié celui là, ton mari !  
- Exact, puis je souriai, et m'écartai de lui.

Edward arriva, je monta dans la voiture, et je vis mon mari lancer des regards noirs à Peter. Et lui, voilà, comme un imbécile, il me rembrassa, mais cette fois ci c'était sur la joue. Et heureusement. Etait t-il fou?

- Non je ne le suis pas.  
Puis il rigola.  
- Edward, on y va? lui disais-je vraiment préssée de quitter enfin Peter

Derechef, il mis le contact de la voiture, et démara en vitesse.  
- Que se passe t-il?

- Il est de notre espèce, il vient de Volturi...

Après ce que je venais de dire, il me regarda, yeux ébahis


	3. Anniversaire et Imprévus !

L'histoire avance avance... Et voici le 3ème chapitre! Bonne lecture! :')

**P e a c e**

_Culwanen_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Anniversaire et Imprévus ...

- Comment se fait t-il qu'il soit ici?

J'ai fut impréssionée par le calme dont il a fait preuve.

- Selon lui, il s'interresse à Nessie et moi...

- On verra, pour l'instant, il faut prévenir tout le monde !

C'était tout ce que nous nous étions dit pendant le trajet, dès que nous sommes arrivés devant notre maison, Edward s'empressa de me tenir la porte, je descendis, puis il prit ma taille et m'enlaça. Une fois arrivés, nous nous hatâmes pour rejoindre ma belle-famille.

- Qu'y a t-il Edward? lâcha Rosalie

- Un membre du clan des Volturi est ici, à Vancouver.

- C'est absurde ! Alice l'aurait vu !

En entendant son prénom, Alice nous rejoignit dans la conversation

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle à Alice? blagua t-elle

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas aussi drôle... Un membre du clan des Volturis nous a suivis ici. révéla Edward

- Impossible ! Je l'aurai vu venir ! s'écria t-elle

- Si tu ne me crois pas, demandes à Bella, c'est elle qui m'a transmit cette information.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi.

- C'est vrai Bella? me demanda Carlisle

- Oui, avouais-je, mais je ne pense pas qu'il est dangereux

- Tu nous tient au courant, d'accord?

- Oui, promis.

Et tous rappliquèrent après mes paroles.

Le lendemain, le jour me parut beaucoup moins long que les précédents, peut-être parce que Peter a retenu la leçon suite au baiser d'hier? Malheureusement, au moment où j'ai pensé ceci, il l'entenda...

- Non je nais pas retenu la leçon, seulement, attends-toi à pire demain, je te laisse te reposer aujourd'hui, il rigola, puis il partit.

A la fin des cours Edward, m'attendait devant sa Volvo, l'air inquiet

- Edward ! m'écrais-je

Apparemment il ne m'avait pas vu.

- Bella ! Tu en as pris du temps !

Etait-ce pour ceci que Edward était inquiet?

- Oui, je suis désolée.

Puis nous nous embrassâmes. C'est fou comme la fraiche odeur de sa bouche m'avait manquée, bien sur, il y avait celle de Peter, mais elle n'était pas pareille que celle d'Edward.

- Que se passe t-il? lui demandais-je, car il me semblait toujours inquiet.

- Alice a eu une vision inquiétante, monte dans la voiture, je t'expliquerai.

Il avait l'air sérieux et anxieux cette fois-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward?

Il m'ignora. Je n'osais pas dire autre chose.

Une fois arrivés devant la villa, et qu'Edward fut descendu de la voiture, je trouvai enfin le courage d'évoquer ce qu'il se passait.

- Attends Edward, que se passe t-il?

Et je pris ses mains, le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il fesa de même.

- Les Volturis seront bientôt là, d'après Alice...

C'était impossible... Que viennes t-il faire ici?

- Pourquoi? choquée

- Je ne sais pas, ça te dérangerais d'appeler Peter, pour lui demander si il est au courant?

- Tout ce que tu voudras...

Puis nous nous embrassâmes. Une fois encore.

Je rentrée au bercail, Edward monta à l'étage, je vis tout les Cullens (sauf Edward) assis, à l'intérieur de la pièce à vivre, ils me regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, avec un air dont je ne savais pas comment le prendre, je ne tenta pas de parler. Peut-être avait-je fais quelque chose de mal? Je monta rejoindre Edward.

- Veux-tu vraiment que je l'appelle? hésitante

Il hocha la tête. Je fis une grimace dès qu'il eut le dos tournée, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'appeler Peter, mais si c'était pour Edward, il fallait que je le fasse.

- Allo? Peter? fis-je d'une voix selon moi, troublée

- Oui, Bella, tu ne m'en veux plus? blagua t-il

N'avais t-il pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de malheureux qui se passait?

- Es-tu au courant pour les Volturis?

Un blanc s'installa.

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella? s'écria t-il

- La soeur d'Edward a eut une vision comme quoi ton clan viendrait bientôt, ici.

- Non, non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible...

- Qu'y a t-il?

L'inquiétude me gagna de plus en plus. Avait t-il fait quelque chose?

- Tu es chez les Cullens?

- Oui.

- J'arrive.

Quelques minutes après notre conversation, j'entendis quelqun toquer à la porte, c'était surement Peter, je descendis, il était accompagné d'un ami, surement d'un vampire.

- Ah, c'est toi Peter? Et l'autre c'est? lachâ Rosalie

- Oui, c'est moi, quand à lui c'est un ami, il m'accompagne, c'est un nouveau-né, mais contrairement à moi, il ne fait pas partit des Volturis.

- Comment tu t'appelles?

Rosalie devait-elle toujours être ainsi avec les inconnus?

- Chad, Chad Boyer, reprit-il

Sur ce, nous nous dirigeâmes au salon.

- Quand arrivent t-ils? demanda Chad

- Bientôt, surement après-demain, fit Alice

- Qu'avez-vous à nous cacher? exigea Renesmée

Elle avait encore grandie, et semblait encore plus épanouie qu'à notre arrivée à Vancouver.

- C'est ta fille? s'interrogea Peter, visiblement effaré

- Oui.

Il l'a regarda avec de gros yeux ronds. Qu'avait-il avec Nessie? Qu'ont dis les Volturis à propos de ma fille?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, ils n'ont rien dit de mal, seulement; quand j'ai lu dans les pensées d'Aro, elle ne me semblait pas aussi... belle. fit Peter

- As t-il lu dans tes pensées? me murmura Edward

- Oui, mon bouclier est impuissant à ses pouvoirs...

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- J'ai bien peur que si... soufflais-je avec regret

Chad et Peter partirent dès que la nuit tomba, Edward et moi passons plus de temps ensembles qu'auparavant, s'était t-il disputé avec ses amis? Je cria son nom.

- Oui Bella?

Il me répondit de sa voix velouté que j'aimais tant, savait t-il ce que je voulais faire? Ce que j'avais l'intention de faire?

- Tu n'es plus jaloux? blaguai-je

Après avoir dit ces paroles, il me rejoigna sur le fauteil, et m'enlaça.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas ! Enfin, si, d'une chose...

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Laquelle voyon !

- Qu'ils puisse lire dans tes pensées !

- Rassures-toi, tu sais déjà tout sur moi, et tu me connais tellement bien, que tu sais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie !

- N'en sois pas aussi sure...

Puis il se mit à rire.

Alice vint me chercher cependant dans notre chambre.

- Viens ici tout de suite ! me chuchota t-elle

J'obéis, elle m'emmena dans la sienne.

- Qu'y a t-il ! agacée

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais sais-tu que demain est votre jour à vous deux?

Flûte ! Comment ai-je pu oublier? N'aurai pas pu t-elle me le rappeler il y a une semaine?

- Je suis prête à parier que tu as su que je n'avais rien préparé, et donc, tu as tout fait à ma place?

- Depuis quand sais-tu lire dans les pensées? plaisanta t-elle

Je ne répondis pas, et me contenta de rire.

- Qu'y a t-il de prévu, devrais-je aller en cours? lui dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux

- Oui tu es obligée !

Mince. Moi qui pensait pouvoir échapper aux " blagues " de Peter.

- Je viendrais te chercher à 17h, après les cours, pour pouvoir te préparer.

- Et tu as même acheté ce qu'il fallait pour moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu es prévisible Alice ! et je me jetta à son cou

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je vois l'avenir ! plaisanta t-elle, encore

- Au fait, Edward est-il au courant? Ou doit-je le faire à ta place?

- Il est déjà au courant, c'est même lui qui me le rappela deux semaines avant !

Après avoir entendue ces paroles, je me sentais honteuse ! Comment avais-je pu oublier notre anniversaire de mariage !

- A ton avis, que devrais-je faire pour me pardonner?

- Peut-être qu'avec beaucoup de tendresse il oublierai ta faute ! suggera t-elle

- Bonne idée ! Merci Alice, puis je me rejeta à son cou

Puis voyant mon enthousiasme, elle me serra contre elle, enfin de compte, notre conversation avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Une fois ce geste terminé, je couru rejoinre Edward.

- Edward ! en insistant sur le a

- Bella ! il fit de même

- Tu m'as terriblement manqué depuis tout a l'heure, puis je rigola

- Toi aussi, puis derechef il m'embrassa

C'était la seule chose dont j'étais heureuse en ce moment, puisqu'entre Peter qui me faisait voir la vie de toute les couleurs ces temps-ci, et entre les Volturis qui arriveraient d'une minute à l'autre dans deux jours, je ne saurai quoi faire sans mon mari.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu ne saurai plus quoi faire sans moi?

Visiblement, j'avais relaché mon bouclier. Peut-être parce que j'étais exténuée?

- Oui, que ferais-je sais toi !

Puis c'est à lui dont je me jettais à son cou cette fois-ci.

- Quand j'y pense, quel châtiment veux-tu que j'inflige à Peter? blagua t-il

- Celui que tu veux ! Mais promets moi une chose !

- Ca dépend.

Apparemment il hésita, peut-être s'attendais t-il à ce que je demandais à ravoir un enfant?

- Promets moi que tu feras attention ! N'oublies pas qu'il fait partit des Volturis !

- Je te le promet !

Puis nous avions passé la fin de la nuit à discuter des pensées des personnes à Ivy League, ce qu'elles pensaient de nous.

Dès que je vis le soleil refaire surface, je me dirigea en direction de la chambre de Nessie, et la réveilla, elle avait beaucoup de mal, mais elle se leva comme même. Après avoir quitté sa chambre, je couru en direction d'Edward cette fois-ci, et je me jetta sur lui, visiblemment trop lourde peut-être pour lui, nous nous écroulâmes.

- Joyeux Anniversaire ! s'écria t-il

- Joyeux Anniversaire ! répétais-je à mon tour

C'était la seule chose que nous nous sômmes dites ce matin, vu que sinon, nous allions êtres en retard.

Arrivée à l'université, j'apperçu Peter, qui m'attendait surement.

- Joyeux Anniversaire de mariage les jeunes mariés, puis il m'embrassa.

Je vis tout les élèves nous regarder comme si nous venions d'une autre planète, heureusement, Edward mit fin à ce baiser, j'étais trop abasourdie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Peter?

Il m'avait l'air jaloux, mais aussi furieux.

- Je l'avais prévenue !

Tout deux me regardèrent après ce qu'il avait cité.

- De quoi t'avais t-il prévenu? s'interrogea Edward

Je relacha mon bouclier.

" Que j'allais passer la pire des journées en sa compagnie ! "

- C'est exact, je ne te lacherai pas d'une semelle, me fit Peter

J'ai l'impression de rencontrer un second Jacob.

- Ne me compare pas avec un clébard voyons !

Pour qui se prennait t-il?

La pire journée, c'était le bon terme. Il ne cessa pas de me suivre, de me tenir la main, le bisou sur la joue était le plus fréquent, mais quelques fois sur les lèvres, ce qui déplaisa fortement mon mari, il avait eu plusieurs fois à le chasser, ce qui me faisait rire le plus souvent.

La fin des cours fut marquée avec un baiser, sur le cou, je dois avouer que ça ne m'a pas déplue, mais c'était embarassant, surtout devant tout les élèves ! Pour quelle genre de filles allait t-ils me prendre? J'arriva cependant à le repousser, malgré les trois secondes de retard, trois secondes qui ont suffies pour qu'Alice nous vit, ébahie. Elle fut apparemment choquée, elle courut vers nous.

- Edward ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es laissé faire ! Comment peux-tu accepter cette chose !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste pour aujourd'hui, si cette journée se recommence par contre, je n'hésiterai pas à faire quelque chose.

Puis il me pris par la taille, et m'enlaça. Peter ne voulait toujours pas partir. J'en avais _assez_ de lui !

-Peter, je peux te poser une question?

- Non je ne partirai pas, la journée n'est pas encore finie ! Du moins, je te laisse pour cette soirée, mais attends-toi à me revoir quand tu rentreras chez toi !

C'était la goutte d'eau, qui fit déborder le vase. Edward laissa sortir un rugissement, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende, mais pas assez, et heureusement, pour que les humains ne pouvaient l'entendre.

- Ok, ok ! Calmes-toi ! J'arrête, mais cette nuit attends-toi à me revoir, ma Bella !

Etait t-il fou? Ou m'aimait t-il?

Sur ce, il partit enfin, en direction de sa nouvelle voiture je suppose, elle brillait de milles feux, elle était noire, c'était une Volvo, à peu près comme celle des Cullens.

- Bon Bella, on a assez tardé, on a quinze minutes de retard, maintenant tu viens ! me dit Alice

- J'arrive, j'arrive

Je me dirigea vers Edward, lui faisa un dernier baiser avant de le quitter

- Tu vas me manquer... me fit-il en m'éblouissant

- Tu reprends tes habitudes !

- Allez, va !

Et je partis avec ma belle-soeur.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ce Peter ! A la place d'Edward je l'aurai mordu non d'un chien !

- J'ai demandé à Edward qu'il ne fasse rien de dangereux à Peter, il peut-être dangereux quand il veut...

- Tu as raison, en tout cas, tu aurai pu le repousser !

Je l'ignora, je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

- Où on va?

- Tu verras ! s'exclama t-elle

Elle m'emmena à la maison familiale des Cullens, nous étions seules dans la demeure, il n'y avait que nous deux, elle monta et me fit un signe de la rejoindre. Je vit une robe, accroché à un cintre sur mon armoire, elle était bleue, le même bleu lorsqu'Edward et moi étions allés au bal, elle n'était ni trop courte, ni trop longue, la bonne longueur, puis en bas, j'apperçu une paire de chaussures à talons, bleues également.

- Qu'en penses-tu? me demanda t-elle

- Elle me rappelle nos débuts, à Edward et moi.

J'éprouvais de la nostalgie

- C'est fait exprès, soupira t-elle

Elle me prit par le bras, prenna ma robe, et m'aida à la vêtir.

- Elle te va comme un chef !

- J'aime bien aussi, et je souris

Ensuite, après avoir mis ma robe, elle m'aida à me coiffer, du moins, elle me faisa de grandes boucles à l'anglaise, comment avait t-elle su que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir des boucles à l'anglaise? Nous descendîmes et je constata qu'Edward était déjà là. Il me contempla pendant de longues secondes.

- Qu'y a t-il? Tu n'aimes pas? paniquai-je

- Au contraire, tu es... splendide

Il sourit, me prit par la taille et m'embrassa.

- Toi aussi tu es splendide et même devrais-je avouer, parfait.

Il ne sembla pas embarrassé. Je me retourna dans la direction où était Alice pour constater qu'elle avait déguerpit.

- Où allons-nous? repris-je

- Tu verras bien, puis il me prit par la taille et m'emmena dans la Volvo.

Je ne disais mot pendant tout le voyage. Jusqu'à la fin, quand nous arrivâmes devant une maison, du même style que la maison familiale des Cullens à Forks, sauf que contrairement à être entièrement de verre, elle était faite de bois, couleur ébène, mais elle comportait malgré elle, de larges et grandes fenêtres.

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils nous ont encore offert une maison ! m'exclamais-je

- Ce n'est pas eux, c'est moi, puis il sourit une fois de plus

Je grimaça.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas?

- Au contraire ! Bien sur que si ! Tu n'aurai pas du !

- Cela fait deux ans que nous sommes mariés, que nous avions eu Renesmée, ne devrait-on pas fêter cet évênement?

Et derechef, il me reprit par la taille et m'enlaça, et nous entrâmes ensembles dans notre nouvelle demeure.

- Elle te plait alors ?

J'écoutais sa question, mais ne répondais pas, j'étais occupée à contempler notre maison. Tout était fait de marbre, à l'exeption des sculptures faite de pierres, et de l'escalier, qui lui était en verre, les murs portaient des tableaux, aussi grands les uns que les autres, ils avaient une signification bien distinctes, j'en reconnus deux. Un représentait surement son coeur, il comportait un coeur de pierre, qui possédait une flèche, en pleins milieux.

- As-tu compris la signification? me demanda t-il

Je fus surprise, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il m'avait relachée de son emprise, peut-être étais-je trop _absorbée _par ce tableau?

Je hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Ce tableau compte beaucoup pour moi, ainsi que celui-ci.

Il avait pointé du doigt une peinture, où était peint un agneau et un lion, ce portrait me rappela nos débuts.

- C'est ainsi que le lion s'éprit de l'agneau... lui fis-je

Il était ébahi, était-il étonné que je me souvienne encore de ces paroles?

- Comme l'agneau est stupide...

- Oui, et quel masochiste ce lion ! m'exclamais-je

Puis nous riîmes ensembles, et il me reprit par la taille.

- Veux-tu bien m'expliquer celui là? repris-je en me retournant sur la première oeuvre

- Elle signifie mon coeur, mon esprit, quand nous nous connaissions pas, rien ne me touchait, rien ne me rendait heureux, la vie me semblait monotomne, et puis, quand je t'ai connu, je repris goût à celle ci, tu es venue dans ma vie comme une flèche, tu m'as touché en plein coeur, là où il fallait.

Ses paroles étaient si belles... après les avoir entendues, je me contenta juste de l'embrasser. Pendant toute la nuit, nous n'avions fait que danser, sur un air qui m'est bien familier, _clair de lune_, de Debussy, elle me rappela une fois de plus, notre début, je me rappelai comme si il s'agissait d'hier, j'étais dans sa voiture, je venais de me remettre de mon évanouissement suite au Tp sur les groupes sanguins.

Le lendemain fut une épreuve pour reprendre conscience, la nuit dernière était un rêve éveillé. Mais un seul mot de Peter me suffisait pour me réveiller de mon rêve. _Volturis. _J'avais complêtement oublié que les Volturis arriveraient d'une minute à l'autre, ici, à Vancouver. La journée de cours se passa très lentement, dommage qu'il est impossible de dormir pour les vampires. Edward m'attendait au parking devant les cours.

- Les Volturis ne viendront pas, ils ont changés de directions, ils vont vers Forks.

Qu'allaient t-il faire à Forks?

- Je ne sais pas, mais Rosalie et Emmet sont partis mettre la garde chez ton père, me fit-il en y mettant tout le sérieux qu'il avait

Soudain je vis Peter, surgir de je ne sais pas où, il avait l'air sérieux.

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

Il parla si vite, qu'il fallait que je demande à Edward de me répéter ce qu'il avait ennoncé.

C'est la première fois que je voyais Peter d'un air aussi sérieux, mais il m'avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose d'important à me raconter, très important.


	4. What's happening ?

_Bonne lecture!_

Culwanen

* * *

- Il faut que je t'avoues quelque chose.

- Il arborai un ton grave, bourré de regrets.

- Qu'as-tu à me dire?

_Mais, malheureusement, Edward arriva au moment où il s'apprêtait à dire ce qu'il avait de si important à me confier._

- Bella, comment se fait-il que ça soit si long?

- Je suis désolée, puis je pris ses mains, Edward ne te gène pas j'espère? _fis-je à Peter_

- Si, je voulais te le dire en privé, et en première surtout ...

- Il était hésitant, _craignait-il la réaction d'Edward?_

- Oui, je crains sa réaction.

- Je lacha la main de mon mari.

- On y va Edward?

_J'avais déjà perdu assez de temps, vas avant moi, je te rejoins tout a l'heure, puis je l'embrassa._

- Peter, lis dans mes pensées.

« _Rejoins-moi tout à l'heure dans environ 10 minutes, devant la Bibliothèque Municipale, et pas un mot à Edward, O.K ?_ »

_Il remua la tête de haut en bas. Je tourna les talons et rejoingnis Edward dans la voiture, je m'attendais à un interrogatoire._

- De quoi as-tu pensé ?

_J'ignora sa question, je n'avais pas tellement envie qu'il me suive, j'avais juste envie de savoir l'information que Peter devait m'avouer. Edward avait deviné que j'avais fait exprès de l'ignorer._

- Bella, qu'as-tu à me cacher ?

_Il était 17h12, j'avais seulement sept minutes pour arriver à temps, c'était impossible, j'allais être en retard._

- Fais moi confiance Edward, s'il te plait, _le suplais-je_

- J'accepte, seulement, me raconteras-tu _tout_ ?

- Bien sur quelle question ! _Je hôchai la tête._

- Par contre, pourrais-tu m'accompagner à la Bibliothèque Municipale? C'est pour mon tp d'Histoire ...

- En es-tu sure?

- Oui. Ne me crois pas si tu veux !

_Et j'ajouta à ce que je venais de dire, un petit sourire pour rendre mon mensonge crédible, mais par pitié, faite qu'il me croit !_

- Hmmm... ok. Tu m'appelles quand tu veux que je viennes te chercher?

- Si tu veux, mari de Isabella Cullen Swan ! l_ançais-je d'un ton hilare_

_Puis il m'embrassa avec fougue, je lui répondis de même avec fougue, mais je dût mettre fin à ce baiser, quand je vis sur sa montre qu'il fût 17h18. Il me reluqua._

- Qu'y a t-il?

- Je suis désolée mais ... il faut que j'y ailles.

- Tu es aussi préssée que ça?

- Oui, sinon il va falloir que je travailles toute la nuit si je traine, autant le faire le jour, et profiter la nuit, tu ne crois pas?

- Bonne affirmation. D'ailleurs tu me fais penser qu'il va devoir que l'on chasse, du moins surtout moi.

- Ok, et bien tu m'accompagnes mon chéri?_ lui dis-je radieuse_

- Sans problème, mon coeur.

_Par malheur, lorsque nous arrivâmes, il fut 17h34._

- Tu peux me laisser ici, merci.

_Nous étions au coin de la rue, je n'avais pas tellement envie qu'il voit que j'avais rendez-vous une fois de plus avec Peter._

- N'oublies pas de m'appeler, tu vas me manquer, reviens-moi vite mon amour !

- Je te le promets ! Je reviens vite, et en bonne santé !

_Et il m'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse, c'était si agréable …_

_Je vis Peter au loin, sous le chêne, il était toujours aussi blanchâtre, habillé d'un jean, et d'un pull col en V, il s'habillait toujours avec des vêtements qui le mettait bien en valeur, il me rappelait Alice, toujours aussi gai, même dans les moments les plus durs, il semblait être de taille à pouvoir être un vrai ami, sur qui l'on pouvait compter ..._

_Il ne bougea pas, il attendait surement que j'avance moi-même._

- Ahhhh ! Bella ! Enfin ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi en retard ? T'as t-il beaucoup questionné ?

_ - _Il m'a questionné, après pour le reste, je t'en pris, pas de détails.

- De toute façon, je sais ce que vous faites ! Tout est tellement clair dans ton esprit ! De plus en plus clair même !

_Comment se fait-il, pourquoi de plus en plus ?_

_Edward t'appelle._

_Je me retourna, il n'y avait pas Edward. Je sortis mon portable, Peter avait raison._

- Je suis désolée Peter, il faut que je réponde ...

_Je m'éloignai de lui._

- Allô ? Edward ?

- Oui, il faut que tu viennes.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'y a t-il ? Que se passe t-il ?

- Volturis.

- Ok, j'arrive.

_Puis je regagnai Peter._

- Peter, je suis désolée, il faut que j'y ailles...

- Je viens.

- Non ! m'écrais-je

- C'est les Volturis bon sang ! Et je sais à peu près ce qu'ils veulent ...

- Que veulent t-ils ?

_A mon grand regrêt, il ignora ma question, je laissais passer, j'avais juste envie de déguerpir._

- Viens, monte dans ma voiture, me proposa t-il

- Hmmm...

_J'hésitais._

- Merci, c'est gentil, repris-je en le suivant.

_Cette fois-ci il avait une voiture noire, un 4x4, il était gigantesque. J'hésitais à lui demander ce qu'il avait de si important à me confier, mais au dernier moment, je me résigna, malheureusement, il avait lu dans mes pensées._

- Je te le dirai, peut-être tout à l'heure, si les Volturis ne me tuent pas avant.

_Que venait-il de dire ? Les Volturis étaient présent ici, pour mettre fin à ses jours ? Qu'avait-il fait? Je l'arrêta de conduire pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, donc pour qu'il soit honnête._

- Non, Peter, dis le, maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas, de toute façon, tu le sauras bientôt ...

- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose qui puisse t'aider, non?

- Non tu ne peux pas ... Tout est de ma faute.

_Il avait l'air d'avoir si beaucoup de regrêts, si ... résigné. Nous arrivâmes à la villa familiale des Cullens, quand je vis du 4x4, trois longue et sombres capes. C'était vrai, ils étaient là. Edward nous entendus et il accourut dans ma direction, il fixa pendant quelques secondes Peter, puis se détourna de lui, et heureusement, car je n'avais pas tellement envie de le mettre encore plus dans l'embarras, malgré que je ne sache pas ce qu'il avait fait._

- Que fait-il ici ? _me murmura Edward_

_Je ne savais pourquoi il me murmurait puisque, Peter entendait tout._

- Nous nous sômmes croisés, et il a tout entendu notre conversation au téléphone, donc il m'a proposé de me raccompagner.

_Il ne chercha pas plus de détails, ce qui m'arrangea, puis il me prit par la taille._

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, ils ne font que nous rendre visite.

_Je ne fus pas pour autant rassurée._

- Si tu le dis, au fait Peter, merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

_Par malheur, les Volturis m'avaient entendus, ils se dirigeâmes vers nous._

- Ah Bella ! Cela fait tellement longtemps ! puis il me prit dans ses bras, c'était Aro.

- Oui, cela fait tellement longtemps ! _lui fis-je en ne le repoussant _

- Comment vas-tu depuis ?_ me demanda t-il en mettant fin à cette encolade_

- Et bien, je vais bien, et vous ?

- De même merci.

_Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore remarqué Peter, qui lui, se préparait à partir._

Hé Peter ! Où comptes-tu filer, restes ! lança Jane, narquoise

_Après ce qu'elle venait de dire, Aro se retourna, et le foudroya du regard, apparemment, Jane et Peter ne s'appréçiaient pas. _

_- Ah Peter, je ne t'avais pas vu ! As-tu accomplis la tâche que je t'avais demandé?_

_Il ne répondit pas. Il semblait comme paniqué._

- Bon, bon, rentrons, il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit,_ dit Alice_

- Désolé Bella, mais je dois y aller ...

- Hmmm, ok, merci encore de m'avoir raccompagnée.

_J'allais lui faire la fête la prochaine fois que je le reverais. Puis je lui fis la bise, sur la joue, bien sur, et à ce moment là, Edward me prit par la taille par surprise, et m'enlaça, je le regardai dans les yeux, il avait l'air consterné._

- Que se passe t-il Edward ? _lui demandai-je_

_Il ne me répondit pas, m'avait-il entendu ? Où voulait-il ne pas me répondre car les Volturis étaient toujours là?_

- S'il te plait Edward, _insistai-je_

_Il me regarda, mais ne me répondit toujours pas, de ce regard, je l'embrassa, allait-il enfin me répondre ? Oui._

- Pas tout de suite Bella, _me chuchota t-il_

_Oui il ne voulait surement pas que les Volturis nous entendent._

- Bon et bien, voilà, nous voulions juste prendre de vos nouvelles ! Nous allons vous laisser_, s'exclama Aro_

_Il était temps._

- Merci de votre visite, au plaisir de vous revoir,_ lui dit Carlisle_

_Et j'amenais Edward dans la villa, pour lui réclamer des explications._

- Edward, que se passe t-il ...

_Il restait sans voix, devrais-je une fois de plus employer les " grands " moyens ?_

- Edward s'il te plait ...

_A ce moment, Renesmée nous rejoingnit._

- Maman, les Volturis ont menacés papa, _me fit-elle, elle était bouleversée. J'avais mal au coeur._

_Pourquoi les Volturis avaient fait celà ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

- Pourquoi Edward, s'il te plait, réponds-moi ...

- Je ne peux te le dire ...

- Edward, puis-je au moins faire quelque chose ?

- Malheureusement, c'est impossible.

- Dis moi ce qu'il se passe, juste ça ...

- Je ne peux pas, je te priverai de bons moments, tu as toute l'éternité, et je ne voudrais pas que tu passes l'éternité à ... _Il essayait de prendre un ton froid, mais je savais ce qu'il ressentait au fin fond de lui même. La tristesse. Le regret._

- A ?

- J'en ai trop dis.

- Vivre sans toi est me priver de bons moments...

- S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, ne me supplies pas de cette manière...

_J'abandonnais, peut-être qu'il changera d'avis à l'avenir. Le jour était déjà levé, j'avais décidé d'aller en cours, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, nous étions déjà au centre de l'attention comme ça._

- Chéri, tu viens en cours aujourd'hui ? _lui fis-je_

- Non je vais chasser, désolé.

- Y vas-tu seul ?

- Oui.

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagnes ?

- Non, c'est bon, je suis assez grand, _plaisanta t-il_

_Je savais que c'était de l'humour forcé, il avait l'air si consterné cette nuit, comment pouvait-il retrouver sa bonne humeur? Sur ce, je décida d'aller en cours, avec Alice, je n'avais pas tellement envie d'arriver à l'Université seule. D'ailleurs, j'en profiterai pour demander à Alice ce qu'a Edward._

- Alice, pourrais-tu m'accompagner?

- Bien sur !

_Elle était toujours aussi enthousiaste, heureuse, savait-elle au moins le malheur que son frère vit ?_

- Renesmée va en cours aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois oui, et je l'espère ! e_n prenant un ton autoritaire_

- Oui je vais en cours, mais je ne vais pas en sport ! _sécria une voix d'en haut_

_Visiblement elle nous avait écouté. Alice et moi sortîmes dehors, j'attendais de monter dans sa voiture pour lui demander qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Edward._

- Alice que se passe t-il ?

- Comment ?

_Elle faisait à coup sûr l'innocente._

- Edward, qu'est-ce qu'a ton frère, s'il te plait, réponds-moi, je ne supporte pas d'être informée de rien. Tu me connais.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, si quelqun doit te le dire, c'est bel et bien lui.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez vous tous ! _criais-je pour de bon_

_Malheureusement, je n'avais pas vu que nous étions déjà arrivées à l'université, j'avais crié tellement fort, que quasiment toute la totalité des étudiants s'étaient retournés vers nous. _

Bon sang Bella, ne cries pas comme ça ! _s'énerva t-elle_

Je ne l'avais pas souvent vue agaçée, j'en conclut donc que j'avais dépassé les bornes. _Je m'en voulais déjà._

_La journée s'était passée très lentement, j'étais seule en cours à chaque fois, la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin des cours pour ceux qui finissent à 17h, je ne vis personne au parking. Que se passait t-il ? J'attendis dix minutes seule, sous le préau, toujours rien. Je décida de rentrer seule à pied, jusqu'à la villa, la pluie était battante, j'eus du mal à continuer, j'étais vraiment trempée, de la tête aux pieds, mais malgré ça je n'avais pas froid. Quand j'arriva devant la villa, je ne vis aucune voiture, aucune lumière allumée. Je marchais à présent en direction de la maison qu'Edward m'avait offerte à nous deux, seulement moi et lui, et à présent, il n'était plus là. Je pris ma voiture, et je m'orienta vers le lycée de Renesmée, elle savait ce qu'il se passait, visiblement, elle aussi attendait quelqun, elle aussi était seule, sous le préau. _

- Maman ! Où sont les autres? _Elle était affolée._

- Je ne sais pas, monte pour l'instant.

- Personne n'est là ?

- Non, je les ai cherchés partout pourtant, dans la villa, dans notre maison, dans la forêt.

- As-tu essayé de les appeler?

- Non, appelles-les, nous allons chez Peter.

_Ils nous avaient abandonnés. Comment avaient-il pu faire celà ? J'étais vraiment en colère, le pire, c'est qu'il ne voulaient pas m'informer, personne. Il fallait absolumentque je demande à Peter ce qu'il se passait, une fois arrivés, je fus étonnée. Il m'avait donné on adresse, mais je n'avais jamais songé à aller chez lui, je n'en voyait pas l'interêt, sa maison n'était pas comme celle des Cullens, elle ressemblait à un château, mais bien sur en beaucoup plus petit, la maison était plus petite que le jardin, le jardin lui, était semblable à celui du château de Versailles,très vert, très bien taillé. Peter avait entendu ma voiture._

- Bella ! Que fais-tu ici? _lui aussi était affolé, puis il me prit dans ses bras, je ne repoussa pas cette marque d'affection, j'en avais assez besoin à vrai dire._

- Ils sont partis...

_Il était à présent interloqué._

- C'est impossible Bella !

- Non, c'est bien vrai. Je les ai cherchés partout... en vain.

_Renesmée nous regagna, sur son visage, je pouvais lire que personne ne répondait._

- Personne ne répond, _me fit-elle avec regrêts_

- Et bien, _soufflais-je_

- Vous pouvez loger chez moi, qui sait, peut-être qu'ils reviendront demain ! J'en suis même sur !

_C'est bien Alice version fille, optimiste, joie de vivre._

- Merci Peter, mais nous ne voulons pas te déranger.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas ! Je me sentais à vrai dire, seul.

- Non c'est bon, nous allons revenir à Forks de toute façon.

_Nessie s'est pétrifiée dès que j'eus fini de parler._

Nous revenons à Forks maman ?_ me demanda t-elle, voulant être sûre_

- Oui, nous allons demander à Charlie si il en sait quelque chose, même si je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant de ce qu'il se passe.

- Ok, on y va quand?

- Maintenant.

- Je vous accompagne !_ s'écria Peter_

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire…

- J'insiste.

- Ok, tu viens.

_Une fois arrivés à Forks, je n'eus pas de mal pour reconnaître mon chemin, Peter lisait dans mes pensées, ce qui m'évita de tout le temps le rappeler à l'ordre, et aussi, ce qui m'évita de réveiller Nessie, elle avait vécu tant de chose durant son existance, elle avait une vie aussi remplie qu'un humain, je doûte qu'elle ai un jour une vie aussi normal qu'eux._

- C'est ici, arrêtes-toi, je vais voir chez lui, pendant ce temps, veilles sur Renesmée, s'il te plait.

- Promis, mais fais vite.

_Aucune voiture n'était garée devant la maison, pourtant il était 20h30 environ, il devait déjà avoir finit. Je toquais, toquais, personne ne répondait. J'essayait de l'appeler sur son portable, personne ne répondait, j'appelai Jacob cette fois-ci._

- Allô, Bella, c'est toi ? Ca fait longtemps dis donc ! Tu deviens quoi?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, Jacob, pourrais-tu venir s'il te plait, devant la maison de Charlie ?

- Ok, j'arrive.

_Il arriva plus vite que je ne le croyais devant la maison, je ne le reconnu pas au premier regard, il n'avait pas changé, seulement, cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'étaient pas vus, il était toujours aussi musclé, bronzé, ses cheveux n'étaient plus courts, il les avait surement laissés pousser._

- Jacob, c'est toi ?

- Oui, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen ! puis il me prit dans ses bras, et me porta.

_Il m'aimait toujours, j'avais eu peur qu'il ne m'oublie, car je n'avais même pas pris la peine de l'appeler depuis mon départ. Quel amie je fais !_

- Tu avais disparu, tu sais que tu es recherchée ici ?

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es au courant de rien Bella ! La fille de la rouquine à créé une meute de nouveaux-nés.

_Impossible._

- Si, mais certains de son troupeau se sont enfuis, et elle aussi.

_Peut-être est-ce pour ça que les Cullens sont partis, pour les traquer_ ?


End file.
